


Time Helps Heal

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael scares Gavin, so the latter teams up with Geoff to exact revenge. Their timing couldn't be more horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Helps Heal

Michael was going to get it.

Gavin was minding his own business, making coffee in the kitchen of the office. It was early still, and he’s not fully awake yet, so he didn’t notice the cat hybrid – and, being a cat hybrid, the prick was sneaky as hell – snuck up behind him and he didn’t notice until it was too late. Michael had gripped his sides, letting out a loud yell; Gavin squawked, his wings flapping wildly.

Michael had let go a moment later, bending over and laughing hard, catlike noises breaking into his laugh. Gavin spluttered, setting his coffee cup down on the counter as he scrambled for a towel. Coffee dripped down from his hands and ran down the front of his shirt. He glared at Michael while he tried to soak up the mess.

“Michael!” He exclaimed. “That was mean!”

“But it was funny!” Michael retorted, still laughing. Gavin very maturely stuck his tongue out at him. Michael, just as mature, did the same.

“I have an extra shirt,” Michael added. “You can wear that one.”

Gavin threw the towel at him, faking a scowl. “Thanks,  _love_.”

“You’re welcome,  _dear_ ,” Michael smirked, blowing him a kiss before leaving the kitchen.

That’s when Gavin began to plan. And, to add to that, he recruited Geoff to help him.

The ram hybrid had a good laugh at Gavin’s story, but agreed to help nonetheless. They started planning, and even though it took a couple days, they eventually had a great way to get back at Michael.

Their timing couldn’t be more horrible.

The day was Thursday, and that was usually dubbed as ‘shopping day’ where someone goes out to get groceries for the week. Michael was the one that day, and Geoff and Gavin had tagged along. By that time, Michael had forgotten all about the kitchen incident, but Geoff and Gavin kept sending glances at each other, smirking, and Michael picked up that something was up.

They got groceries without any mishap, and they walked into the busy parking lot. It was Walmart, and Walmart was always busy, with everyone trying to find a parking spot and get in the store.

As Michael exited the building, carrying a bag of groceries in each hand, he glanced behind his shoulder to look at the other two. He stopped when he realized he was alone, and he looked around, suddenly feeling like a lost child who lost his mom.

Then there was a yell, and Michael’s head whipped around to the doors. Barreling through the sliding doors, Gavin sat atop Geoff’s shoulders, wings expanded to full length, both of them letting out yells and causing a scene.

Michael jumped, taken by surprise, and stepped backwards. His foot hit the curb and suddenly he had an entirely other thing to worry about, as he was suddenly falling backwards. His arms swung around and the grocery fell from his arms, and was that an SUV coming towards him--

And suddenly he was in pain, horrible pain. His ears were ringing, and he couldn’t form a coherent thought. He forced his eyes open, but everything just seemed to be a foggy mess. He could see familiar figures above him – but he couldn’t put a name to a face. He knew that the people above him, holding him, saying something he couldn’t register, were important, though.

Then the man closest to him began to move him, and his mind suddenly went blank with pain. All he could think was pain, and his head felt dizzy and spots swam in his vision suddenly. He tried say something, but couldn’t form a sentence.

He must’ve made some noise, though, because the man set him down again, and though the pain didn’t go away, it dulled slightly.

Suddenly, all he wanted to do was sleep. His eyes closed, and he heard people talking, but it didn’t stop him from falling into blackness, where no pain reached him.

***

He felt like he was in a daze.

Like he wasn’t quite awake, but wasn’t asleep either. Somewhere in between.

Michael’s not sure how long it went on. He was vaguely aware of being somewhere different; of the occasional ache somewhere, and the prick of something in his arm. He could hear people around him; but couldn’t remember exactly what they said.

When he was finally brought out of that drugged haze, he opened his eyes to a white room that reminded him of a hospital. And then he realized he  _was_  in a hospital.

He tried to move, to sit up, but a sharp ache in his side made him grunt and lay back down. He lifted the white sheets on the bed to see his chest, and noticed white bandages wrapped around his midsection. He also saw his leg slightly elevated and wrapped in a cast. His arm had gauze wrapped around the elbow to his wrist, and in his other arm was an IV.

There was also a button near his bed. He pressed it, knowing that it must call nurse. Sure enough, a few minutes later, a nurse walked in, smiling at him and holding a glass of water and a pill.

“So you’re awake,” She greeted. “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Michael responded, and noticed how hoarse his voice sounded.

“That’s expected,” The nurse held out the pill. “Take this. I’ll get you something to eat.” Michael swallowed the pill with the glass of water, and the nurse exited the room.

Michael began to ask the nurse questions when she came back. He’s apparently been in the hospital for four days. He was hit by a car in the parking lot, and suffered a broken rib, a shattered knee cap, and a fractured arm. His head had been hit as well, and a bandage covered it. His right side was heavily bruised from the accident. Michael was glad they gave him a good amount of morphine.

The nurse then left him alone, and Michael realized how tired he was. He let himself slip into sleep, wondering how his boys were fairing without him.

The next time he woke up, he was gently shaken awake by a nurse. When he opened his eyes, however, it wasn’t just the nurse there; all his boys were there. They smiled at him with relief, and he smiled weakly back. The nurse then left, saying something like she’d give them some privacy.

Gavin practically threw himself on top of Michael, but drew back when Michael winced. He looked apologetic, and about as close to crying as Michael had ever seen him.

“Michael, I’m so sorry,” Gavin began. “It was my fault that you-“

“It’s my fault, too, Gav,” Geoff stepped up next to him, looking just as guilty as the bird hybrid. “We’re so sorry, Michael.”

Michael gave them a confused look. “Why would it be your fault? It was that car that hit me.”

“But we scared you and you fell into the road,” Geoff argued.

“It was my fault,” Gavin chimed in again. “I pulled Geoff in, it was my idea.”

“Alright, you fucks,” Michael began, trying to sound serious and sincere despite his raspy voice. “It’s not anyone’s fault, okay? You didn’t push me in the road and had me hit on purpose, did you?” He waited for the two to nod. “Then it’s not your fault. End of that.”

They didn’t look convinced, but nodded all the same. Jack walked up behind them both and rubbed their backs gently, moving them to sit down on the chairs beside Michael’s bed. Ray and Ryan sat on the other side, Ray gently holding Michael’s hand.

“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked.

Michael grunted as he tried to sit up. “Sore. Achy. The morphine helps a bunch.”

“Your tail somehow only suffered a scrape,” Ray chuckled weakly.

“And my tail is the most thing I’m worried,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Ray.” He still moved slightly to pull the tail out from under him. The fur had been rubbed off in places, and the middle had a red scrape.

“When can I go home?” Michael asked after a moment.

“We’re not sure,” Jack answered. “The doctor hasn’t said.”

Michael nodded, glancing over Geoff and Gavin. They seemed to have secluded themselves, watching Michael but not talking. They still had that somber expression, and that bugged Michael.

It had been three more days before Michael could go home. He had to walk on crutches, and take painkillers every day. The boys drove him home and cuddled him in bed, though Michael noticed how Plan G kept their distance, or tried to be as gentle as possible with Michael.

This went on for a few days, and Michael hoped they’d get over it and come cuddle with him. He missed them by his side.

So, while lying in bed, he made sure that everyone aside from Geoff and Gavin were out of the house. He knew Jack went shopping(no one had gone to the same Walmart where the incident took place – no one even wanted to go shopping, from Michael had gathered) and Ryan and Ray went out to the office to upload some things and edit a couple videos. Someone had to keep on top of their work schedule.

When they were gone, Michael grabbed the crutches next to the bed and slowly made his way to the living room. Geoff and Gavin were curled up on the couch, watching the TV. When they noticed Michael, both stood up and suddenly looked alarmed.

“Michael,” Geoff said. “You should be in bed.”

“I wanted to talk to you guys,” Michael shrugged.

“You could get hurt again, Michael,” Gavin added.

“We’re in our house, not much can hurt me here,” Michael argued. “And I need to talk to you.”

“Michael, can it wait? You should get to bed,” Geoff repeated.

“No, it can’t wait,” Michael said, and began talking before they could cut him off. “You both have been avoiding me like I’m the fucking plague. I know you’re feeling guilty about the whole thing but, again, it’s not your fault.”

“We’ve been told that from everybody,” Geoff said. “But we just can’t believe it.”

“Why not?” Michael asked. “Why can’t you believe that you didn’t cause this?”

“It’s hard,” Gavin said, quieter than his usual voice. “To think that we didn’t cause it when we were  _right_   _there_ and could’ve stopped it.”

“But you didn’t,” Michael said. “Because how could you have known?” He paused. “You don’t think I’m mad at you, do you? ‘Cause I’m not.”

“It’s just going to take a bit of time to get over this,” Geoff said, a small crack in his voice.

There was a pause. “Okay,” Michael nodded. He stepped closer to them, and was relieved they didn’t step away. “That’s fine. Take time.” He leaned on his crutch to first kiss Geoff, soft and gentle. Then he moved to kiss Gavin the same.

“I love you,” Michael said after they pulled apart.

“I love you, too,” Geoff replied.

“Love you, too, my boi,” Gavin added.

“Now you two assholes come join me in bed,” Michael ordered, a smirk crawling up on his face.

The other two grinned, despite their guilty expressions. Michael ushered them into the bedroom, and they laid together in a pile in the middle of the bed; Gavin to Michael’s left, and Geoff to his right. Gavin had cautious hands around his waist, which Michael barely felt. Michael had his head on Geoff’s shoulder, one of his hands intertwined with the ram hybrid’s. Gavin’s wings covered them, and all felt right.

It’ll take time for them to forgive themselves, and at the moment, time is the only thing that will heal them. And Michael could wait. 


End file.
